evil_dragon_against_the_heavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Abyssal Claw Emperor
Abyssal Claw Emperor (Ch-457) "Pride, wrath, envy, sloth, greed, gluttony, and lust…..Under the attack of the seven sins and the attachment of a Demon Spirit, the Demon Seal was awakened. The slumbering Claw Emperor brought the red, blue, green, yellow, purple, black, and white flames of sin to return from the endless abyss. When these seven flames of sin burn, the world will welcome the disaster of the Claw Emperor returning from the abyss." Stats: HP +600, MP +600, Strength +60, Vitality +60, Agility +60, and Intelligence +60. With each level up, you will receive +20 HP, +20 MP, +2 Strength, +2 Vitality, +2 Agility, and +2 Intelligence.” Skills * Claw Emperor’s Privilege: The Claw Emperor’s greatest and most terrifying privilege was his ability to control the legendary Demon Spirit. The Claw Emperor is the only one who can control the Demon Spirit and allow it to grow. Currently, the Demon Spirit is attached so the Claw Emperor’s Privilege can reveal its greatest fangs. (Ch-458) * Claw Emperor’s Resentment: "The Claw Emperor is the combination of all negative feelings, being the world’s most evil demon. Other than itself, all living beings are targets of its resentment": When attacking, there is a chance of applying “fear” or “absolute fear” on targets. The chance of triggering will depend on the other side’s strength, their disposition, and their innately set focus. When attacked, 20% of all damage will be forcefully reflected. Passive effect, but can be turned off.(Ch-458) * Flames of Catastrophe: Abyss flames, flames of sin, the source flames of all evil and sin. Once the Flames of Catastrophe begin burning, the Claw Emperor will become a terrifying demon of disaster. The Flames of Catastrophe have seven different colours and activating it will cause one of the seven flames to burn one’s body, increasing one’s stats instantly. There is no way of estimating the increase in stats, but once the Flames of Catastrophe begin burning, one’s consciousness will be eroded by the Flames of Catastrophe. Before the flame burns out, the user will lose their reason and wildly attack everything they can see, only stopping in death. Costs 700 MP to activate and can only be maintained for one minute for now. After use, HP and MP will permanently drop by 300 and Strength, Vitality, Agility, and Intelligence will permanently drop by 30. Can be used at most one time each day.(Ch-458) Seven Colours Of the Flames Of Catastrophe: * Red Flame: The red flame of sin, representing wrath. After it is ignited, it will greatly increase the user’s attack power and critical hit rate, but the increase cannot be estimated. * Blue Flame: The blue flame of sin, representing gluttony. After it is ignited, it will greatly increase the user’s magic attack power and MP, but the increase cannot be estimated. Any magic used during this time will not consume any MP. * Green Flame: The green flame of sin, representing lust. After it is ignited, it will greatly increase the user’s attack speed, evasion, and accuracy, but the increase cannot be estimated. * Purple Flame: The purple flame of sin, representing pride. After it is ignited, it will return all damage taken increased by several times back to the other side. * Yellow Flame: The yellow flame of sin, representing sloth. After it is ignited, it will greatly increase the user’s defensive and shockwave force behind the user’s attack, but the increase cannot be estimated. * Light Flame: The white flame of sin, representing greed. After it is ignited, it will greatly increase the user’s HP and HP recovery speed, but the increase cannot be estimated. * Dark Flame: The black flame of sin, representing envy. After it is ignited, it will greatly increase the chance of afflicting darkness, paralysis, fainting, freezing, confusion, sleep, petrification, sealed, magic seal, fear, cursed…..Any one of these countless status effects on attack. It also decreases attack, defense, magic attack, accuracy, evasion, move speed, attack speed…..One of these countless stat decrease will also be applied on attack.